1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a stencil printing machine and a printing method for the same, which performs stencil making processing and printing processing according to printing conditions, such as ink-saving printing or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a stencil printing machine, which prints by pressing a printing paper against a perforated stencil sheet wrapped around a printing drum with a pressure roller, the stencil printing machine, which is possible to print under desired printing density by setting printing conditions, such as a pressure force (printing pressure force) or printing speed, is proposed by the present applicant in Japanese Patent Laid Publication No. 2593623.
According to the methodology disclosed in above publication, for example, the low cost printing to cut back ink consumption, ink-saving printing in consideration of the ecology for environment, etc. is achieved by setting the printing conditions so as thin printing density.
In the conventional stencil printing machine, however, the ink-saving printing was achieved by adjusting printing conditions suitably, such as a pressure force and/or printing speed, by a user, in order to adjust the printing density. Therefore, in the case that the stencil making processing and the printing processing are performed separately, or in the case that two or more printing drums are exchanged one after another for the multi-color printing, the user needed to memorize the printing conditions corresponding to the perforated stencil sheet wrapped around the printing drum to be used for the printing processing, and needed to setting the printing condition, such as the pressure force and/or printing speed, based on the user's memory, whenever the printing processing is performed. Thus, it was troublesome for the user that the printing conditions must be set up whenever the printing processing is performed, therefore, it was the problem that the setting mistake by setting up based on the user's memory occurred and the efficiency of printing is reduced.
Further, in recent years, corresponding to various requests from the user, the stencil printing machine is enabling selection of various printings, such as the “ink-savingprinting”, “high quality printing”, or the like, other than standard printing.
Such various printings are achieved by setting the stencil making conditions and the printing conditions as a predetermined relation. Therefore, it is a very difficult situation to set the stencil making conditions and the printing conditions corresponding to the perforated stencil sheet wrapped around the printing drum to be used for the printing processing based on only the user's memory whenever the printing processing is performed.